


that should be me

by littlebabykoala



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Not Beta Read, Rare Pairings, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Soft Zhong Chen Le, Special Guest - Freeform, Zhong Chen Le is Whipped, aka daegal, chenle's dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebabykoala/pseuds/littlebabykoala
Summary: Mark Lee was not jealous. Especially not over a puppy. Absolutely not.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	that should be me

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a "5+1 things" type of thing, a "5 times chenle got jealous/possessive over mark and the one time mark got jealous" type of thing (yes it was based on that time chenle said he gets jealous when members spend too much time with mark and that video of daegal in mark's bubble)
> 
> but i kept putting chenle's five times on hold, n i keep procrastinating to write it down but i alreadry got mark's part done n im really proud of it n i wanted to share it so, enjoyy ~~

Mark Lee was not jealous. Especially not over a puppy. Absolutely not. 

Well, except for the fact that he was.

In his defense, Chenle invited him to his house so that they could cuddle and kiss, do things boyfriends would do, then cuddle and kiss some more without being interrupted by their friends. Not watch as Chenle played and coo-ed over his new puppy, Daegal. Sure, Daegal was new and still a baby that needs constant attention but so what? Mark needs attention too, especially from his boyfriend. 

But Mark's a good boyfriend, if anything else, and he will be patient and quietly watch as his boyfriend happily indulges Daegal's needs. But that doesn't mean he liked it. Huffing out his chest, Mark crossed his arms and glared at Daegal from his position on the bed. 

Mark was thinking of ways to shoo Daegal out when he heard the squeak of the toy followed by clapping hands and Chenle's happy squeal, "Good girl. Mark look! Isn't she the cutest?" A white blur passed his eyes, making Mark lean back in shock. When he managed to get away from getting smacked in the face by whatever Chenle was holding, he was faced with a pair of wide beady eyes, floppy ears and a squeaky banana toy between her tiny teeth. 

Mark glared at her in accusation as if she would understand him. You, he thought, Why do you have to be so cute and steal my boyfriend, huh? Homewrecker. 

Daegal only responded with a tilt of her head in confusion. Daegal is cute, too cute. Even Mark could admit that. It's infuriating. How could he stay mad at a face like that? Mark could feel his gaze falter a little, deciding to glare at Chenle's ridiculously soft duvet even harder instead. He was never good at staying mad, especially not at cute things.

Seeing his boyfriend's (silly) antics, Chenle smiled softly, walking out his room to put Daegal back in her makeshift cage only to see Mark scowl and glare at his bed even harder (if that was possible) when he returned. Softly closing the door, Chenle started to clean up, picking up the stray toys scattered around the room. "What did my bed ever do to you?" 

This seemed to break Mark out of his thoughts, jumping a little and scanning the room for a certain white dog, as if he never even realised Chenle left in the first place. "What?"

Chuckling softly at Mark's (cute) actions, Chenle quickly put away the rest of Daegal's toys, moving to scoot beside Mark when he lifted the duvet. Mark immediately cuddled up to Chenle's side, arms wrapping around his torso, nosing at his neck and basking in his scent as Chenle ran his hands through Mark's hair and arms. Chenle let Mark mouth at his neck as much as he pleases, even tilting his head back to let Mark have more access to his neck. Sighing softly as Mark started to bite and nip at his skin, not caring at the consequences the marks will surely bring. Gripping Mark's hair tighter in warning as Mark bit at a particular spot a little harder than the rest, but not making any moves to actually move him away. 

Mark licked at the bite and kissed the spot soothingly. He pulled away to look at the blooming hickeys on Chenle's neck before humming happily and melting back into Chenle's embrace. Chenle rolled his eyes at that but kissed his head lovingly anyways. "Feel better princess?" 

Mark nodded against his chest, pressing their bodies even closer together. He feels Chenle laugh more than he heard it, "You have nothing to be jealous about, you know? Sure, Daegal's a cute baby, but she's no homewrecker. You had nothing to worry about. And for the record, you're cuter than she will ever be." 

Mark blushed at that. He didn't even realised he said it out loud, too focused on glaring at the innocent puppy. He murmured something against Chenle's chest, everything coming out too muffled to understand with how pressed Mark's face is against his torso. "Can you repeat that, baby? I don't understand." 

Pulling his face away from Chenle's body so that he can understand him better, as well as look at Mark's red face. "I said, I'm not jealous."

Chenle scoffed at that, flicking Mark's forehead a little, because he can't bring himself to hurt his baby in any way. "Sure, you're not. If glaring at Daegal and calling her a homewrecker is not jealous, then I don't know what is." 

Mark pulled away whining, looking at Chenle with a pout on his plump lips and a blush on his cheeks. "But I'm your boyfriend, not Daegal. You're supposed to give me attention, not her. And you promised me kisses and cuddles. Lele, you promised." 

Chenle laughed at that, laughing harder when he saw Mark's pout deepen even more, whining out. "Leleeeee."

"I know baby, I'm sorry. I knew you were jealous, but not this much." Chenle laughed louder to Mark's dismay. He huffed out a breath, choosing to look away from Chenle and ignore him until he apologizes properly and stops being mean. Chenle laughs even harder at Mark's seemingly childish acts, before sobering up and cuddling up Mark's back, kissing his nape. 

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to laugh. I was being mean, wasn't I? I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you I promise. But I told you before, you have absolutely nothing to be jealous about. Daegal's a dog, Mark. A puppy. There's nothing to be jealous of. Besides, you know I only love you. I'm sorry princess, forgive me?"

Mark wasn't mad at Chenle, he never was. Well maybe at first, but he never could get mad at him for long. Not when he always says things like that. Things that made him feel soft, and safe, and loved. "S'okay Lele, I'm not mad." 

Chenle kissed his nape once more. "I shouldn't have laughed though, I'm sorry. Now c'mon, turn around angel, I wanna see your beautiful face." 

Mark slowly turned at that, showing his boyfriend his lightly tinted cheeks and his small soft smile. Chenle smiled back, cupping his jaw gently and pepper kisses on his face making Mark giggle. "Baby, stop it. It tickles." Chenle kissed Mark softly one last time, pulling away to lay beside Mark, letting Mark cuddle him and being the big spoon. 

It was quiet after that. Peaceful. With Mark's hand running through his hair, Chenle felt calm and was starting to get sleepy. He looked up only to see Mark already looking at him, Mark leaned down to kiss him briefly before melting back into his position. "I really am sorry, you know. I will do anything to make it up to you, I promise. I'll get you anything you want, just say it." 

"It's okay, baby. I know you don't mean it." Knowing Chenle, he would insist until Mark relented and asked him for something. So Mark continued before he could even open his mouth. "Just give me cuddles and kisses as you promised, okay?" 

Not fully satisfied with Mark's answer, but fully knowing there was no use fighting Mark, Chenle sighed and agreed. "I love you hyung."

"I love you too Lele."

(Despite the agreement and the amount of cuddles and kisses Chenle gave Mark that night, he still wasn't fully satisfied. 

So instead, he got Mark two new hoodies, a pair of sweatpants and a customised thin gold chain bracelet that says "♡Mark♡" as a further apology and claiming it as an I love you gift (reminder) to Mark.)

**Author's Note:**

> i hv a thing for cute soft baby mark ok, he's jst "so hot n so omg wtf" on stage , then off stage he goes babie *sparkly wide coochie eyes*
> 
> also i might post chenle's 5 times one day, when I'm done with all of it but idk when that will be so be patient with me cuz i still got other stuff to do too
> 
> anyways this was lowkey a mess but i jst really wanted to post this n yeah, i hope you guys enjoyed it, I don't see much chenmark/markle ships so making this was really fun :))
> 
> and as always, any comments and/or kudos would be highly appreciated ~~ thank you everyone, stay safe and stay healthy ♡


End file.
